


Nobody Speak (fanvideo)

by oohkingslaying



Category: Trust (TV 2018)
Genre: Drug Use, Gen, foul mouthed hip hop lyrics, one (1) squashed black swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohkingslaying/pseuds/oohkingslaying
Summary: primo is a little bit on edge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Nobody Speak (fanvideo)

song by DJ Shadow feat. Run the Jewels.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr post](https://oohkingslaying.tumblr.com/post/641035260694528001)


End file.
